


never gonna give you up

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confession, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-1.000, rickroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: "Aziraphale? Are you okay?"Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Crowley rick rolls Aziraphale as a prank, but Aziraphale takes it seriously as a declaration of his love."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Kudos: 14
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	never gonna give you up

Crowley grinned as he placed the practically antique cassette tape (title being  _ Awesome 80s bangers  _ written unironically in sharpie) in his old boombox that he used years ago. He had dug it up especially for this, and had to really try to not laugh. This was going to be the best prank ever, especially since he had recently found out that a song he had used to like back then was actually still relevant to this day, with pranking people, in various ways.

To do it properly, you were supposed to send someone a video link to what the other party believed was something else, only to be greeted by  _ that _ . But even though Aziraphale had an old fashioned computer, he only used to do his taxes and filing reports, not to watch videos. So, the boombox was the next best thing.

He placed everything back in the living room, on the table by the couch. Everything was set into place, and by good measure. Not even ten minutes later, he heard the bell, the shop doors had opened, and then were locked again (since it was Sunday, the shop was closed, and Aziraphale had only been out grocery shopping). And as he entered the living room, Crowley saw a surprised smile on his face.

  
“Crowley dear, what a surprise. I suppose you used a miracle to get in, then?”

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind. But…” he began, doing his best not to giggle. “I brought my old boombox with me, and I have a cassette tape with your...pft... favorite music.”

“Oh? Classical?”

“Heh, sure is. Just press the button there.”

The angel nodded, pressed it, and the familiar song began to play, opening with what sounded like synth strings. This was definitely not classical.

  
  


_ We’re no stranger to love _

_ You know the rules and so do I _

_ A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of _

_ You wouldn’t get this from any other guy _

  
  


Crowley had a hard time to not laugh, this rickroll was amazing.

He saw how confused Aziraphale looked, and then… was that a smile slowly growing on his face?

  
  


_ I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling _

_ Gotta make you understand _

_ Never gonna give you up _

_ Never gonna let you down _

_ Never gonna run around and desert you _

_ Never gonna make you cry _

_ Never gonna say goodbye _

_ Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you _

  
  


Crowley saw how tears began to form on Aziraphale’s face, while the smile kept growing, and before he knew it, the angel was hugging him tight, confusing the demon even more. Why was he acting like this over a rickroll?

“Aziraphale? Are you okay?”

“I… I love you too Crowley, I love you. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I had no idea you felt the same.”

_ What? _

Did Aziraphale think this was a love confession?

Well, he  _ did _ love the angel, more than anything in fact, but he had always been terrified of rejection, so he had bottled it u… wait, had he said…

“You… love me too?”

Aziraphale nodded as he kept sobbing, his head placed onto his shoulder as he tightened the hug.

  
“So much Crowley. I love you. I still can’t believe this, it’s… beautiful. This was the most romantic experience of my life.”

A smile slowly spread on Crowley’s face, and he suddenly felt brave, and placed a soft kiss onto the angel’s forehead.

If someone had told him that Rick Astley would help him with Aziraphale, he would have never believed it.


End file.
